the new girl
by lovergirl016
Summary: Ally's new girl at the school she was nice a sweet that was before she met Cassidy and Kira her turn her into a the bad girl of the school to get Cassidy's twin brother to stop being a player and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLYS POV**

Hi my name is Ally Dawson, I'm 17 a junior in high school and I just moved to Miami from California and I live by myself. I don't have anyone my parents left me for some reason last year and they took my twin brother and sister. Anyways today is my first day of school.

After my shower I blow dry my hair. I walk to my closet and start picking out my outfit, I pick my black high waist shorts with my yellow crop top with a black glittery lips on it and the curl my hair and do my make up. Last I put on my black converse and grab my bag and car keys and left.

* * *

**AUSTINS POV**

Hey I'm Austin Moon,I'm 18 and a junior in high school. I have a twin sister named Cassidy who is also a junior. I've lived here in Miami forever. My parents own a mattress company name moons mattress kingdom, it's horrible. Anyways I'm kind of the " bad boy" at our school why I don't buy I am.

i start getting ready for school I put on my black ripped jeans and a yellow t-shirt and my black leather jacket And my black converse and walk down the stairs to wait for Cassidy.

"Cassidy hurry up!" I yell up the stairs for my sister.

"I'm coming I'm coming" walking down the stairs.

"let's go...bye mom see you later" I said walking towards the door.

" Bye sweeties"

We walk to my car and start driving to school. I pull up in a space and park the car, I get out the car with Cassidy and walk towards the school doors.

* * *

**ALLYS POV**

I walk out the main office looking at my new schedule locker number. 'Okay Ally first find your locker.' I say to myself and start walking until I bump into a girl who's a little taller than me and is a little dark and really pretty and long brown hair.

" I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and I'm new here I'm really so-" the girl cut me off.

" No it's okay I wasn't paying attention and would you like some help and I'm Kira."

"Yes please that would help soo much and I'm Ally"

" Okay Ally what's your locker number." She asked

"252."

" Thats right next to mine and my friend come on ill show you and can I see you schedule?" I hand her me schedule.

"Cool we have few classes together but you mostly have classes me my friends brother."

"Oh cool what do we have."

"We have 1,3,5,7 together"

Ally's schedule

1- alegbra_Mrs bernal

2-English 3-ms libby

3-physics-mr pichot

4- U.S history -mr. Nieto

5- spanish 3- ms. sharp

6- dance 3- mrs. van note

7- choir 3-mrs . Ned

we finally got to my locker and there was a blonde girl there waiting.

"Cassidy this is Ally she's new here"

* * *

**hey guys so Im starting over and taking this story slow yay**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY'S POV **

"A new girl huh? well its nice to meet you Ally, I'm Cassidy." she said opening her locker same as Kira and me.

"Yeah and nice to meet you too. So is there anything I should know here?" I asked them as I put my bag in my locker.

"Well since you all classes with my brother I would be carful his a player and he will hit on you." Cassidy warned me.

"We have to get to class lets go Ally." Kira told me.

We walked down the hall to go to class.

**AUSTIN'S POV **

I was in the back of the school with my best friends Trish and Dez and this girl named Brittney or was it Brandy whatever her is ,she is hot; I met her the hall to make-out with.

"Austin me and Trish need to go to class so you there buddy and don't be to late." Dez told me as he and Trish start walking inside; god finally I can get more in to this. I started kissing her neck and moved to your red lips and kiss her but that turned in to a make-out until she pulled away and looked in to my eyes.

"Austin can I ask you something and if you answer right Ill give you what ever you want but if not I'm leaving got?" _great _I bet she's going to ask me what her name is and why I like her. I nod yes and for her to go on.

"Okay Austin do you know my name and why do you like me?" see I told you she was going to ask that.-_-

"Okay soo your name is...Brittney?! and I like you because...um because..."

"Wrong its Victoria and you don't like me your just a a player like ever girl here said you were good-bye jerk!" _brandy _yelled at me and running it the school. Oh well I guess I'm early to class for once. I look at my IPhone 5S and see I'm ten minutes late but whatever they should be happy I'm coming early today.

I walk into the hallway and went to my locker to get my headphones so I don't have to listen to my annoying ass teachers. I walk down the hall as I put in my headphones in my IPhone and put them in my ears.

**ALLY'S POV **

I was in class sitting next Kira talking about everything that we can think of when someone taped my shoulder I turned around to see a woman in her mid 40's with blonde hair and green eyes, must be the teacher.

"Hi you must be Ally? Right?" she asked

"Yeah that's me."

"Okay great! Well I'm Mrs. Bernal I'm your algebra teacher. And why don't you say something about yourself to class?" she said with so much excitement.

"Okay." I say as I walk up to the front of the class to see all eyes on my, good thing I got rid of my stage-fright along time ago. "Hi you guys so as you know I'm the new girl here, so my name is Ally Dawson and just moved here from California I'm 17 and I live by myse-" I get cut off by the door opening and some blonde guy with a leather jacket, yellow t-shirt and black ripped jeans and headphones in his ears with his music so loud that I can hear it at the end of the hall.

"Mr. Moon you are late _again_! Care to explain why you are late to my class?" Mrs. Bernal asked with a strict tone.

"You should be happy I came earlier then what I usually do Okay!" the blonde snapped back. He then saw me and had a smirk on his face.

"Can I sit down now?" I ask as they just stare at each other. wow the teachers here must really not like him.

Snapping out of the staring thing they were having Mrs. Bernal turns to me and says yes. Then turns to the blonde "Austin sit next to Ally and Kira please and put your headphones away now." Yay his sitting next to me ugh why? I walk back to my seat next to Kira and continue our conversation. In the corner of my eye I see Austin staring at me at he sat next to me, after a few minutes of the staring it was getting annoying so I turn to face him " Can I help you?" I snapped at him and his smirk just got bigger.

"Well if your going to ask yes you can. You can help me by going out with me." he said with his smirk just there. ugh today is going to be a really long day.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry about think about getting rid of the story so I'm going to continue and if I take a really long time to update just tell me okay I want all of you to be happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's Pov **

_Crap_ why did I have to ask ugh. I look at Kira for help but shes just laughing to herself, great...

"Awe how sweet but no thanks." I \said with a smile then tuen back to Kira going on with conversation.

"Okay good I'l- wait what!"he said the last part kind lound now the whole class was looking at us _shit._

"I said no." I said turning back to him with a smirk.

" What how can you say no every girl wants to go out with me are you sick are smoething?!" He ask again talking loud for everyone to hear.

"No I'm sick jerk I just want to date someone whos ego is bigger than their head and has a brain smaller than a peanut." with the class burst in laughter, I look at him with a smirk as looks around pissed off and face getting red _oops, _he looks at me then gets up a leaves the class.

Class just ened and me Kira are at our lockers waiting for Cassidy so we can walk together.

"Hey guys." Cass said walking up to us

Hey Cass you missed it in class Ally turned down your brother" Kira said excitedly

"What really! Finally someone turned him down he needs that his s-"

"So Cass?" A voice that came from behind us. We turn to see Austin there with his arms crossed and giving me a mean look.

"Awe is that suppost to scary me... well it doesnt."

"Whateever loser. So Cass what were saying about me, I'm so what?" he asked

"Austin I was going to say you are a jerk you treat girls like their meat when are you going to grow up and stop treating them like that I"m happy Ally turned you down because you treat girls wrong. Lets go Ally were going to be late dont wanna be like Austin here." she said and started to walk way with me and kira.

**Hey guys I know its short but I'm trying but its kind hard right with the stuff going on in my family. I hope you all like it. **


End file.
